erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Breana Muoliera
"If you are on the right path, it will be uphill." -Queen Breana to her daughter Aubri Queen Breana Muoliera is the 99th and current Queen of Celtanis. Previously, she was a worker for Enos Publishing Industries, a book publisher before being raised to her status with her sister's purge of royalty. Her most notable feat before becoming Queen was the creation of the Simmir Factory Plan. A plan that was started by Queen Lyri, yet finished by Breana, it boosted Celtanisian military and naval strength to an unprecedented level. She has yet actually visited Simmir, however she is proud of the jobs created there and the power it brings. Before Royalty Before becoming Celtanisian royalty, Breana lived a not so very special life. She had a good upbringing in what is now the largest city in Celtanis, East Reiora, however when she was growing up, the city was a nice town with enough for its people. Her father earned a steady income for their family of five and was a kind man, and Breana's mother was one of a kind. Her life was quite uneventful for quite some time. She eventually got a job as an editor for Enos Publishing and enjoyed it for the time she had it. She met her husband Allan when he replaced Jacob Lamare as the manager of her workplace. Eventually, they married and moved to the capital where Allan was offered a job working as a project manager for the Ministry of the Interior. It wasn't until recently that they had their two children, Cameron and Aubri, both of which had lives before Breana's sister stole power and replaced the royalty. Royalty Since Lyri had no children, Breana was next in line for the throne. Her sudden ascension to royalty was met with her husbands coincidental rise to the office of Minister of Foreign Relations. Breana remained away from public spotlight, and did her best to attempt to set her sister up on dates hoping to give heirs to the throne that weren't her. However, the actions of Lieutenant Dylan Hackwrit forced Breana to the throne of Celtanis. Ever since, she has been focused on increasing Celtanisian power and influence along with fixing the mistakes of her sister. Some of which include the wrongful imprisonment and execution of five Celtani diplomats who went to the Nafplio conference. Breana has been unsuccessful thus far in fixing that, and she is also attempting to correct the corruption and inner circles her sister had created in her short time as Queen. Personality Breana is a kind, reserved, and somewhat poetic kind of person. She will hold her first impressions of someone near and dear, but they are easily changed through their actions and good works. Breana also loves the fine arts, and enjoys visiting theater, concerts and museums. However, she is willing to explore the interests of others if only for the purpose of finding out why she will never do it again. She holds her relationships with friends, family, allies, and anyone to make her acquaintance dear, and is heavily displeased with those who go back on their words. She has a tendency to be impatient and stubborn, and is usually short with people who have fallen from her good graces. Breana also makes sure her work is done, and that she does her best to get everything off her workload as soon as possible so that not only she has time for other matters, but that others do as well. She is always willing to do her part to the best of her ability even if it is difficult. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Royalty Category:National Leaders